


clouds

by piinkstxrlight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i had to scramble this out after the new ep, spoilers for Homeworld Bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: As they walk through the room hand in hand, a much larger cloud begins to levitate towards the two diamonds. Blue stares at it for a moment then climbs atop it. She extends a hand out to Yellow and grins.“Care to join me?”
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 61





	clouds

**Author's Note:**

> song ~ clouds by børns

A delicate knock breaks Yellow Diamond’s focus, her eyes scattering away from the partially-pieced together quartz on her table. She turns in her chair to face the gilded door, speaking a quick, “Come in.” as it parts from the center.

Upon seeing the cobalt form in the frame, a wide smile spreads across the golden diamond’s face, “Blue, I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve been meaning to show you what I’ve been working on.”

“So have I.” she nods in agreement, approaching the desk and standing behind Yellow, “You first.”

Yellow turns back to her work, feeling a pair of cool hands rest against her shoulders as she searches the bubbles surrounding her for whatever missing piece she needs. She nods upon finding it and lifts her tweezers, plucking it from the honey-colored bubble. With careful motions, she puts the shard into place and the gem begins to glow.

“Yellow?” Blue stares in shock as an Amethyst falls onto the desk with her limbs askew and panic in her eyes, “Goodness, you fixed her!”  
“Not entirely.” Yellow shakes her head, rubbing two of her fingers together and touching the lavender soldier. Her form adjusts and she returns to a standard quartz, “There.”

“You’re brilliant!” the azure diamond grins and turns Yellow in her chair, “Oh, I’m so relieved. We can really begin to make a change in the right direction.”

Yellow nods and stands up, taking Blue’s hands, “Now, what is it that you were wanting to show me?”

Blue perks up, “Right, follow me.”

_ i forget all my dreams _

_ i forget everyone's name i meet _

_ i forget about time and space _

_ but i can't stop thinking 'bout your face _

_ i can't stop thinking 'bout your face _

As they navigate the halls of the palace, the two former leaders are undisturbed by the other gems surrounding them. Blue reaches beside her and interlaces her fingers with Yellow’s, a smile curling across her lips when she feels a squeeze in response.

They stop in front of a light blue door, watching it open to an illuminated room with an elevated ceiling. The one shocking factor is the clouds that float throughout the space. Blue leads Yellow back in as a petite nebula gravitates towards the two.

“Where did these come from?” Yellow questions as her eyes dart around the room.

Blue grabs the cloud and holds it in her hands, even smaller, heart-shaped clouds surrounding Yellow, “Well, I wished to explore my emotional influence on gems. One day, Spinel made me laugh so hard that I cried. However, those tears became these clouds. When Spinel touched them, she couldn’t help but smile and even broke out into giggles herself. I believe these clouds bring joy to others. Go on, give it a try.”

_ clouds are rolling by _

_ i open my mouth and i breathe them right in _

_ all my thoughts stoop away _

_ but i can't stop thinking 'bout your face _

_ i can't stop thinking 'bout your face _

Yellow reaches out to touch one of the clouds and sure enough, a pure sense of euphoria takes over and she grins. Blue beams with pride beside her, practically leaping with joy. She snaps the golden diamond out of her trance with a kiss to her cheek, hugging her tightly.

“It really works!” she cheers, grabbing Yellow’s hand once again, “Come on!”

As they walk through the room hand in hand, a much larger cloud begins to levitate towards the two diamonds. Blue stares at it for a moment then climbs atop it. She extends a hand out to Yellow and grins.

“Care to join me?”

After a momentary hesitation, Yellow places her hand in Blue’s and is pulled up to sit beside her. In an instant, the puffy cloud carries them closer to the ceiling.

_ oh, i won't stop _

_ 'til you knock on my door _

_ won't stop _

_ 'til you knock on my door _

Both adjust to lie on their backs, staring at the light blue and lavender blend of the sky above the glass roof. Neither break the soothing quiet, not because they don’t wish to speak but because of the peace that comes alongside it. After a while, Yellow finally says something.

“Are you glad that we’ve changed?” she asks, turning her head towards Blue.

After a moment, Blue nods, “Yes, I’m relieved actually. I was afraid that after Pink, I’d never feel the same happiness that I did with the two of you. I worried that one day, grief would overcome me and...and-”

“And what?”

“That I’d lose you.” she admits, her tone sounding somber despite still appearing content, “The way we lost her. I pushed you away, the one person that could help me. I was such a fool Yellow…”

Yellow sits up and shakes her head, “You aren’t a fool, the furthest thing from it. I didn’t exactly use the best of coping mechanisms. I spent thousands of years repressing my feelings until they’d eventually boil over. That isn’t healthy.”

“How did you do it?” Blue wonders, “How were you able to push it all aside and still function?”

“It was very unhealthy and-”

“ _ How _ ?” she asks once more.

_ i forget this and that _

_ i forget about the shit that doesn't matter _

_ my memory could be erased _

_ and I'd still be thinking 'bout your face _

“I had to come to terms with what happened, that I was responsible for it since I was insistent on her being ready. With White’s absence and your need to mourn, I knew that I couldn’t let the authority crumble as she did. So I merely held in my own grief, pretending it was nonexistent.” Yellow admits, her voice beginning to waver, “I couldn’t fail again, I refused to.”

“Darling…” Blue sits up and rests a hand onto Yellow’s cheek, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you as you were for me.”

“Never be sorry.” she shakes her head, reaching to hold Blue’s free hand, “The past is in the past, and we have the rest of the future to continue changing for the better.”

Blue closes the gap between them, keeping her hand on Yellow’s cheek as they kiss. Warmth moves from their lips to their faces, her thumb carefully stroking golden skin. When they pull away, both sigh and break out into smiles.

“My Yellow…” Blue rests her head back on Yellow’s shoulder and shuts her eyes.

“My Blue…”

_ oh, i won't stop _

_ 'til you knock on my door _

_ won't stop _

_ 'til you knock on my door _

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to pop something bellow out after homeworld bound bc they didn't really get any individual screentime in the ep (not sure what i expected) so i wanted to write a bit about them first discovering their new powers :)


End file.
